A Story of Triumph
by KidCountry17
Summary: In this Story Garth and Humphrey start off as enemies. Garth and Lilly end up together, so do Humphrey and Kate. As well as my o/c's Zane and Riley. They go through trial, love, heartbreak, and love. It also has action, death, and new life. Anthro.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this story is gonna be my main story. I'll update the others too, but this is my new main project.**

**Humphrey POV**

I woke to my alarm. I turned it off as my butler came in. "Sir Humphrey, your shower is ready." he said. "Thank you Cotter."I said as I got up and went to the shower. I spent about 10 minutes in the shower then I got dressed and went down stairs to get breakfast. I had bacon, eggs, and a pancake. After that I got my bag and went to school. I went to the garage and got in my Lamborghini Limited Edition Veneno. I leave the garage and head to school. Once I get there I park in my usual spot. Get out and head over to my friends. "Hey guys." I say. We talk for about 20 minutes before the roar of a truck is heard.

I know who it is so I don't look. It's Zane Black. He is the richest kid in school and owns a huge truck. He is a football jock but pretty nice over all. He is dating the head cheerleader Riley Wilson. She is absolutely in love with him. Now I'm in love with Kate Maya, but she is dating Garth. Her sister Lilly Maya seems to have feelings for Hutch.

Soon after Garth arrives in his Lamborghini Aventador LD 700-4 Roadster. Garth got out and soon his 2 friends Can-do and Hutch showed up in their old pieces of crap. They were all walking by Humphrey when Kate showed up and Garth went to her. "Hey babe." he said. She smiled and kissed him. He growled a little. Then the bell rang and I went to class. My first hour is History, which is ok, but the teacher doesn't really like me.

The good thing is I'm a few days ahead of the class so I get free time. Soon the bell rang and it was time for Math. It's my best subject and Ms. May loves me. I always do my work and am a good kid. Soon that class is over and it's time for P.E. The coach Mr. Justice is a pretty good coach. He has us do warm ups and then run 8 laps on the track.(For those who don't know that's 2 miles). When we start Garth, Zane and Hutch are in the lead. By the end of the first mile Garth and Hutch were behind, but now I was up in the front with Zane.

"So Humphrey, why don't you play any sports?" Zane asks. I think to myself. "I'm just don't want to play with Garth, Hutch or Can-do." I say. He gets quiet for a moment then says, "I understand that. The best thing about football practice is I get to hit Garth and I have made him cry before." he says. I laugh and we continue to chat for the next 3 laps and pretty quick we are done.

After that we had a free hour for the rest of P.E. Zane and I continue to talk for the rest of P.E. "So Zane how's it going with Riley?" I ask. He looks at me. "Great. So Humphrey from what I can tell you seem to care a lot about Kate. Why don't you do anything?" he asks. "Well if you haven't noticed she is kinda with Garth." I say. He shakes his head. "She doesn't care about him. Can't you see it?" he says.

I nod no. "Well and we text so I know this." he said. I laugh and then the bell rings. "Well see you later Zane." I say. "See ya." he says as we head our separate ways.

4th hour flew by and now it was time for lunch. I saw Zane and he was hanging out with Riley so I decided to leave him alone. Then I see Mooch. "Hey Mooch." I say. "Hey Humphrey." says back. As we get our lunch I am heading to my seat when someone trips me and I fall on my food. I look up to see none other than Garth. I get up and glare at him.

"How was your trip?" he asks. As he laughs along with his 2 bitches Hutch and Can-do.

"Ya I did now tell me how you like this." I say as I punch him in the nose. He falls back and the cafeteria goes silent. Garth gets up and tackles me. He slams me into the ground, but I get up quick. He comes at me again and I hit him in the gut. He falls to the ground. Then I feel 2 people grab me. I see Hutch and Can-do. Then GArth gets back up and starts hitting me. I tried to get out of their grasp but I just couldn't.

As I endure the beating it suddenly stops. I look and see Zane had just punched Garth in the face and Garth went down. Then Hutch and Can-do let me go and I fall to the ground. I see Hutch punch Zane and Can-do tackle him. Then Zane grabs Can-do and throws him into the wall. "Stupid little shit." he says as he gets up. Then he goes to Hutch and punches him so hard he goes through the wall.

After it was over Zane and Riley come over to me and help me to the nurses. I black out on the way there and collapse. When I wake up I'm not at my house, but not at school. I look around and see Zane with Riley. They look at me and see I'm awake. "Well look who decided to wake up." Zane says. Riley giggles a little. I smile and ask, "Where am I?". Zane stops. "You are at my house. He says. "How did I get here?"I ask. "Well I drove you here in my truck. Then Riley and I went back to the school after we found your keys, and we took your car to your house. Then after that Riley drove us back here in her car." Zane says.

I nod and slowly sit up. "Zane?" I ask. "Ya Humphrey?" he says. "Will you help me get in better shape for football?" I ask. He nods. "Of course. Football doesn't start for another month so that's plenty of time." he says. I nod and lay back down. "I'm gonna sleep a little longer." then I fall back to sleep.

**Zane POV**

"I'm gonna get him ready for football, but it'll be very tough on him." I said to Riley. "Well he said he wants to so he's gonna have to endure it." she said. I nodded and yawned. "Well I guess you should go." I said. "I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow." she said. "I'll walk you to your car." I say and we head out the door. Once to her car we kiss goodnight and I watch her leave. After she is gone I head back inside.

It was getting late so I decide to go to bed. I lay there for the next hour thinking about things, then I feel the power of sleep taking hold. I slowly drift off into sleep.

**The Next Morning **

I woke and got out of bed and went out to check on Humphrey. When I got out to the living room he wasn't there. I smelt something coming from the kitchen and went to check. When I went in I saw Humphrey cooking breakfast. "Morning Zane." he says gleefully. "Morning." I groan. "What's for breakfast?" I ask. He smiles and puts a plate on the table. "Bacon, eggs, and ham." he says. I nod and sit down. I wait for him then I start eating.

"So you ready for your training?" I ask. He looks at me. "Wait we're starting today?" he asks. I nod and we finish our breakfast. "Alright. You don't need help on your stamina, but on your strength and muscle size yes." he said. I nodded and we went out to his backyard. When we get there I see a professional gym style workout area. "Wow. This looks like a gym." he says.

I smile. "Well it basically is. It's my personal gym. Now what is the max you can lift?" I ask. He looks down. "Well, the max I can do is 100." he says. "Hey that's to bad. And that's what you are starting with. You will do 3 sets of 30 at 100 pounds on every machine everyday until it's easy. Then we will increase the weight by 50 or 100 pounds." I say. His eyes widen. "What!?" he asks.

"Look you wanted to get in shape and that's what you are gonna do. Now stretch then get started." I say. So he stretches then starts at the Bench Press. After about 30 minutes of him struggling do get done he finishes and gets some water. Then he does Squats, then Dead Lift, then he does pull-ups with weights on his shoulders and ankles. After that he does push-ups with a 50 pound chain on his back. Finally about 2 and a half hours he finally finishes. "Took you long enough." I say.

"You do it. See how long it takes you." he says. "Alright, but I lift 400 pounds on every machine." I say. "Alright then prove it." he says. "Fine I will, but if I do it faster than you have to do everything again and triple the weight." I say. "Deal." he says and we shake hands. Before it starts I put the amount of weight I'm gonna do on every machine, then I start. It takes me about 10 minutes do the Bench Press, Then about 15 minutes on Squats, 10 minutes on Dead lift, 5 minutes on pull-ups, and then 15 on the push-ups.

"Alright Humphrey get started." I say. He hangs his head and takes 100 pounds off everything and gets started. After 4 hours he gets done and collapses on the floor. "Get up. We are gonna go get something to eat then I'm taking you home." I say. He nods and slowly wobbles to his feet. We get in my truck and go to The Burger Shack. We eat for about 30 minutes then I take him home. "Humphrey. Be at my house at 10:00 in the morning. If your late you have to do the 300 pounds like today." I say.

He nods and gets out. After he gets out I head to Riley's.

**Kate POV (Morning)**

I woke up and took a shower. After my shower I got dressed and got breakfast. Garth called and asked me to come over. So after I ate I got in my Lamborghini Sesto Elemento. I live about 5 miles away from Garth's house so I got there pretty quick. When I got there Garth was waiting outside.

He got in and said to go to the park. I went to the park and we got out. "So why are we here." I ask. He looks at me and sits on the hood of my car. "Kate, do you like Humphrey?" he asks. "Um, ya why?" I say. "Kate I think it's time we find other people. I'm just not feeling it anymore." he says. I nod. "So what now? Can we still be friends?" I ask.

"Of course Kate, but would you care if I asked Lilly out?" he asks. "Not at all Garth, but I think she likes Hutch." I say. "I'm still gonna give it a shot." he says. I look at him. "Garth would you care if I went out with Humphrey?" I ask. His smile is replaced by a frown. "It's your life, but we don't exactly see eye to eye." he says. I laugh. "Well he almost hit your eye yesterday." I say.

"Well, I guess I kinda deserved that." he says. "Ya, you did. You also deserved what Zane did." I say. "Now how did I deserve that?" he asks. "Well you were beating up Humphrey and all he could do was take it. So you deserved it." I say. "I guess your right, I thought he was my friend." he says. "Well even if he is that doesn't mean he wouldn't punch you for beating someone who you could kill." I say. "I hasn't gonna kill him. I was just gonna hit him till he passed out." he says.

"Well did you know he passed out on the way to the nurse?" I ask. "No I didn't know that." he says. "Well it's to late now. So wanna do something or do you want me to take you to my house so you can talk to Lilly?" I ask. "Na, just take me back to my house. I'll drive to your house later." he says.

"Ok, get in." I say. He nods and we get in. I drive him back to his house. "See you later." I say. "See ya." he says as he gets out and goes to his house. I go back to my house and get out of my car. I go inside to relax for a bit. I sit on the couch and watch TV. After about an hour I hear the door bell. "I'll get it." I yell as I get up. I go to the door and see it's Garth. "Hey Garth. Lilly's up stairs. I'll take you to her room." I say. "Ok thanks." he says.

"Close the door." I say as I head up stairs. "Alright." he says as he closes the door. He follows he to Lilly's room. I knock and wait for her to open the door. She opens the door. "What do you want?" she asks. "Well Garth want's to talk to you." I say. "Um... Ok." she says. I head down stairs and get ready to go to Candy's. "No you sicko you're dating my sister!" I hear Lilly yell. I run up stairs and go in Lilly's room. "You liar. Get out." she says. "Lilly, we aren't dating anymore." I say.

"When did that happen?" she asks. "This morning, we talked about stuff and decided to see other people." I say. "So I'm just a second choice?" she asks with an angered tone. "No Lilly. I've always liked you but you like Hutch so I just decided to let it be, but over time I realized I couldn't do that so now I'm asking you out." he says.

"Garth I do like you, but I don't know. I mean you and my sister just broke up." she says. "Lilly it's ok. I told him he could." I say. "Well if that's what happened then... YES!" she shouts. "Ow." I say. "Thank you Lilly. I promise you won't be sorry." Garth says as he hugs her. "Well I'm gonna leave." I say. "Ok" they say.

I leave the room and head to my car. Once I get in my car and call Candy. "Hey Candy." I say. "Hey Kate what's up?" she asks. "Not much, Garth and I broke up and him and Lilly are dating, but I was wondering if we could hang out?" I ask. "Um... Sure. Come by my house in about 10 minutes." she says. "Ok." I say as she hangs up.

It was about a 10 minutes to get to her house so I started my car and went over to her house. When I got there she was waiting outside. I stopped and she got in. "Hey Candy." I say. "Hey Kate. Sorry about you and Garth." she says. "Don't be, now I can be with Humphrey." I say as I head into town. "Oh, well that's good." she says. "So what do you want to do Candy?" I ask. "Um... We could go see a movie." she says.

"Sounds good. What movie do you want to see?" I ask. "How about Iron Man 3?" she asks. "I've wanted to go see that. Lets do it." I say. "Great." she says. We get the theater we get our tickets, drinks, and snacks. We go to the theater the movie is in and find some good seats. When the movie starts it gets quiet and the movie plays.

**Two and a Half Hours Later**

"That was awesome." Candy says. "Ya, it was pretty good. So you wanna go get something to eat?" I ask. She looks at her phone. "Sure, I don't have to be home for another hour and a half." she says. "Ok, so where do you wanna go?" I ask. "Um... How about... The Burger Shack?" she asks. "Alright, I haven't been there in a while." I say. "Great." she says. So we got to my car and head to The Burger Shack. When we get there I see Zane's truck.

When we go inside I see Zane and Humphrey, but they don't see us. So we get our food and sit down at a table. I kept hoping they would notice, but they never did. When I decide to go say 'Hey' I don't see them. Then I hear Zane's truck and see them leave. _Oh well, I see him tomorrow_ I think. So I sit back down and eat. After we eat I take Candy home and head back to my house.

When I get home I park my car in the garage and put the cover on. I close the garage and go inside. Garth's car was still here so went up to check on them and see they are asleep. I wake them up and say, "Don't let Mom or Dad catch you in 'bed' together." I say. "Ya that would be bad." Lilly says. "Lilly I should probably go." Garth says. "Alright, I'll walk you to your car." Lilly says. They go out to Garth's car and I watch them through the window. I see them kiss, but as they finish Mom gets home.

"Oh no." I say to myself as I watch. "Lilly! What are you doing!?" Mom asks and I can tell she is mad. I run outside to settle things. "I was kissing my boyfriend." she says. "Garth! I'm gonna kill you!" Mom yells. Before she can I get in front of her. "Mom! Garth and I broke up. It's ok." I say. She settles down a little. When did that happen?" she asks. "This morning. He asked if it was ok for him to go out with Lilly and I said yes." I say. "Ok." Mom says.

Garth comes up to me and whispers, "Thank you." I look at him. "For what?" I whisper back. "For saving me." he whispers. I almost died of laughter when he said that. "Kate? What's so funny?" Mom asks. "Garth, that's what's so funny." I say. Both Mom and Lilly look at him. :How is he so funny?" Mom asks. "Garth told me thank you for saying him from you." I say. Then they both start laughing too.

"Ok it wasn't that funny." he says. "Actually it was." I say. "Alright, but you can stop now." he says. Soon we all had tears in our eyes, but the laughing stopped.

**Zane POV**

As I was driving to Riley's I saw Kate, Lilly, and their mom laughing. I see Garth is the one being laughed at. "Poor guy." I say to myself. I get to Riley's house which is just a few blocks farther. I pull into her drive and get out of my truck. I go up to the door and knock. Riley opens the door and smiles. "Hey, come in." she says. "Thank you." I say as I enter. "So how was training today" she asks as she closes the door. "Well it's almost dark and I just dropped him off 10 minutes ago, it was he had to do it over at triple the weight." I say.

"Why did he have to do it again at triple the weight?" she asks. "We made a bet that I could lift 400 pounds on everything faster than he could do what he had just done and that was 100 pounds and I won the bet. So he had to lift 300 pounds." I say.

"Oh, well he's stupid, I know you can lift 600 pounds." she says. "Ya, but I didn't want to put him to that much shame." I say. "Ya, that would have killed his spirits." she says. I laugh. "Ya. So how was your day?" I ask. "Good. I went to the mall, then to the movies, then I came home." she says. "Sounds like you had fun today." I say. "Ya. I saw Kate and Candy at the movies too." she says. "Funny I saw them at The Burger Shack. I took Humphrey after the training, but I didn't say anything cause he didn't notice. He still doesn't know so don't tell him." I say.

"Alright. So are you guys gonna work out tomorrow too?" she asks. "Ya. I told him to be at my house at 10:00, and if he's late he has to do the 300 pounds again." I say. "Wow you are strict." she says. I laugh and say, "Ya, but I take working out seriously." She laughs a little. "Ya, I get that." she says. "So you wanna watch TV or something?" I ask. "How about TV." she says. I agree and we sit together on the couch watching Storage Wars. After about an hour of TV she fell asleep laying on me. I knew she lived alone like me so I didn't have to worry about her parents so I let her sleep as I continued to watch TV. I turned it to re-run of an NFL game.

By the time it was over I was asleep too. At about 12:00 a.m I woke up to see Riley gone. I checked the kitchen, bathrooms, then I finally found her sitting in her room. "You alright Riley?" I ask. She looks at me and I can see she's been crying. "No, Zane I love you and I never want to lose you." she sobbed. I went over and sat next to her. "I love you too, and don't worry, I'll never leave you. I love you too much." I say. "You said you love me." she says in disbelief. "Of course I love you Riley." I say.

"It's just that's the first time you've said it." she sobs. "It's ok, now you know." I say as I take her in my arms. She hugs me back. "Zane you wanna stay the night?" she asks. "Well I had planned on it, And it's like midnight." I say. She laughs. "Ok I just wasn't sure." she says. "Riley, I'd go to the ends of the Earth and back for you. You can be sure of that, and that I'll always love you." I say.

"That's the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me." she says. "Then you have been hanging out with the wrong people." I say. She hugs me tighter. "I love you so much." she says. I hug her tighter too. We chat and laugh until about 3 in the morning until we fell asleep on her bed. I woke up at about 9:00 in the morning and saw she was already up. I got up quickly and went down stairs. She sees me. "Hey sleepy head." she says coming up to me and kissing me.

I kiss her back. Finally she breaks the kiss. "Morning babe. So you wanna come to my house while Humphrey and I train?" I ask. "Sure." she says. "Alright then e better go, because it would be bad if I was late for my own training." I say. She laughs and we head out. We get in my truck and as I start it up I see Humphrey drive by.

"We're taking a short cut." I say as I pull out and head across a dirt road. I floored it trying to beat Humphrey to my house. We went across bumps, through mud, and a river, but beat him by about 5 minutes. When I get out I grab the hose and spray my truck to get rid of the mud. I finish right as Humphrey pulls up.

"Hey Zane, hey Riley. Where is your car?" Humphrey asks. "Oh Zane spent the night at my house, so he drove both of us here." she says. "Oh. So did you two do anything last night?" he asks. "No!" we both say at the same time. "Alright. I was just asking." he said. "It's ok, jut don't ask again." Riley says. "Alright Humphrey, you ready for training today?" I ask.

"Not really. I'm still sore from yesterday." he says. "To bad. Oh and today I'm gonna show you how much I can actually lift." I say. "Wait, you can lift more than you did yesterday?" he asks. "Ya, by about 200 pounds." I say. His jaw drops. "Close your mouth, it's not very appealing." I say. He closes his mouth and we go to my back yard. He gets started right away. After he got done on Bench Press I got started. It took about 3 hours this time cause Humphrey was being slow. "Good job Humphrey. By the time Football starts you'll be lifting more than Garth." I say.

"Oh I can't wait to show up that asshole." he says. "Hey! No cussing around Riley." I say. "Sorry." he apologizes. "It's ok, just don't let it happen again." I say. He nods. "Well Humphrey, you are free to go. Oh and if I was you, I would stop by Kate's." I say. "Why?" he asks. "Just trust me. Now get going." I say. "Ok." he says as he leaves.

"Ok, Riley. What do you want to do?" I ask. "I don't know. I'm fine with staying here." she says. "Ok, let's go watch some TV or something." I say. "Ok, but later we are just gonna sit and talk about what each other did before we met." she says. "I'm fine with that." I say. She smiles and grabs me hand. We go to the living room and sit on the couch. I turn on the TV and it is an old show called Roswell.

"We watch it and decide we like it, but it was the only episode. After about 3 hours of TV we both fell asleep. When we woke up it was around 7:00 pm. She decided she wanted to go home. So I drove her home and walked her to her door. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay the night?" I ask. She smiles. "Yes, you can do what ever you want tonight. Go hang out with some friends." she says. "Aw, but you are the only friend I want to hang out with." I say.

"I would love for you to stay the night, but my Dad is coming to visit and is gonna be here soon, and I don't want him to get mad." she says. Just then a car pulls up next my truck and her dad gets out. "Who the hell are you!?" he yells. "Sir I'm your daughters boyfriend." I say. "Is this your truck?" he asks. "Yes sir it is." I say. "It's to big. And I can tell you right now that you are rich and I don't want my daughter dating a rich kid." he says.

"Sir with all do respect, I love your daughter with all my heart and I may be rich, but I only use enough money to get my through." I say. "Did you just say you love my daughter?" he asks. "Yes sir I did." I say. "I'm gonna kill you." he says. "Sir, I have done nothing wrong to your daughter, we have been dating for 3 years now and I have always been a gentle man." I say.

"Riley, is he telling the truth?" he asks. "Yes he is dad." she says. "Well I guess it's alright then, but you better not have slept with her." he says. "No sir." I say. "Good now goodnight son." he says. I turn to Riley and give her a kiss. "Night Riley. See you tomorrow." I say. "Night Zane see y tomorrow." she says. Then I turn to her father. "Goodnight sir, it was a pleasure meeting you." I say as I offer my hand. He takes and shakes. "Same to you." he says. Then I get in my truck and leave.

On my way home I stop by a jewelry store and by an engagement ring. Then I head home. When I get home I call Humphrey. "Hey Humphrey." I say. "Hey Zane." he says. "You have tomorrow off." I say. "Why?" he asks. "Because I said so. Oh and how'd it go with Kate?" I ask. "I don't know how you knew, but it went great. We are now dating." he says. "I told you. Talk to you later Humphrey." I say. "Talk to you later." he says. Then I hang up the phone.

I go upstairs and get in the shower. After my shower I put on some shorts and get in bed.

**End of First Chapter. I'm gonna try to make them all long like this. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Later. Mountainboy out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is among the people. Enjoy.**

**Garth POV**

After I left Lilly's I decided to go over to Zane's. When I got there his truck was gone so I figures he wasn't home. So just decided to go home. When I got home I went inside and was greeted to a passed out father. This was no surprise to me because he was always drunk. So I just left him there and went to me room. I got in bed and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and went to the kitchen. I saw my father sitting at the table drink wine for breakfast. "Dad. I've had enough of you. You are always drunk, in jail, or just gone. Today when you get home, I'll be gone. I'm gonna move out." I say. He groans at me and I go back to my room. I punch the wall and put a hole in it. I pack my stuff and take it to my car. I tell him bye then I leave. Not looking back or stopping. I head to Lilly's and park. I get out and notice the house next door is for sale.

I don't have the money to afford it, but a thought crosses my mind. 'Maybe Zane could lend me the money.' So I jump back in my car and head to his house. Once I get there I turn off my car and get out. I get to the door and ring the door bell. I wait for about 5 minutes then it opens. "Hey Zane." I say. "What do you want Garth?" he asks. "Um, I got tired of all my fathers crap so I packed my stuff and left. Then I went to Lilly's and noticed the house next door was for sale. Sadly I don't have the money, but was wondering if maybe you could lend me it. I promise I'll pay you back." I plead.

"How much is the house?" he asks. The flyer said $150,000." I say. "Come in. I'll give you the money." he says. Thank you so much." I say. "One condition though. I have to be there when you make the purchase." he says. "Of course." I say. Then he goes to his room and come back with his wallet. He takes out $170,00 and hands it to me. "Garth don't worry about paying me back." he says.

"No, no I have to pay you back." I say. "Garth I have enough money to last me 4 life times it doesn't matter." he says. "Thank you so much." I say. "Alright Garth let me get dressed then we are gonna go to the Realtor and buy your house." he says. "Alright." I say. He goes to his room and 5 minutes later comes back. "Alright let's do this." he says. I agree and we get in his truck.

We got to the Realtor place and go inside. "How can I help you?" asks a man behind the counter. "I would like to by a house." Garth says. "Alright and will you two be living together?" the Realtor asks. Zane's eyes widen. "No! I'm going back to my truck." Zane says. "So you a couple or not?" the Realtor asks. "No I have a girlfriend and so does he. He's only here cause he gave me the money to buy the mouse." I say.

"Alright, now what house are you looking to buy?" he asks. "Um... I didn't look at the address." I say. "Well then let's go take a look." he says as he stands and heads out the door. I follow and we get in Zane's truck. "What are you doing?" Zane asks the Realtor. "We are going to see the house." he says. I get in and Zane starts up the truck. "This better be worth it." Zane says as we head to the house.

When we get there we get out and go inside. It was a nice house and to top it off the master bed room was directly across from Lilly's room. I see her and she is still asleep. After that he go back to the Realtor's office. When we get there we go inside and sit down. "So you gonna bye the house?" the Realtor asks. "Yes I am." I say. He gets out the paper work and highlights the places I need to sign.

After about an hour of signing I am done. "So now that we are done with that the house costs $180,000." he says. I nod, but Zane steps in. "Excuse me, but the house is listed at $150,000, so that would mean you are charging $20,000 over." he says. "Sir, please leave me alone so I can do my job. Like I was saying $180,000." he says. Zane steps around the desk and grabs him. "That's my money and I can guarantee you won't like me mad." Zane says.

The Realtor nods his head frantically. Zane let's go and comes back around the desk. "So that's $150,000." he says. I agree and pay the man. Then I get the deed to my house and we leave. "Zane thank you for the money." I say. "Ya, but you have to promise one thing." he says. "Sure." I say. "You have to promise to be nicer to Humphrey, or I will hit you so hard in football you'll be shitting blood." he says.

"Fine, but it'll take some time." I say. "Oh, and he's gonna be in football too." he says. My eyes widen. "What! That skinny thing?" I ask in shock. "Garth, I'm training him. By football he'll be pretty strong, but I don't know if he'll be all that tough." he says. "Well he'll have to learn or he won't get to play." I say. "Ya, but he'll have to learn faster than anybody I've every seen." he says.

"Ya, but he seems like a fast learner." I say. "Ya, now let's get you moved in." he says. I agree and we go to Zane's house so I can get my car. After we go to my house and get my stuff inside we get in Zane's truck and go to the bank. "Zane what are you doing?" I ask. "I'm getting some extra money." he says. "Why?" I asks. "We are gonna start buying you furniture for your house." he says. "Wait start?" I ask. "Yes, start. You are gonna have a fully furnished house." he says.

"I...I...I don't know what to say. Thank you so much." I say. "Don't thank me, just be happy you are gonna have furniture, appliances, and food." he says. "I'm gonna own you big time for this." I say. "Not as long as you start treating Humphrey better." he says. "Anything. I mean you are buying everything for me." I say. "Good now lets get going." he says as we leave the bank. "Where to first?" he asks.

"I would say the furniture store." I say. He nods and we pull into the parking lot of the furniture store. We go inside. "Well Garth you choose cause it's gonna be yours." he says. I nod and start looking at beds, couches, chairs, and TV stands. I pick and big soft bed and bed stand, then 3 couches, 4 chairs and 2 TV stands. After we make the purchases they said they would deliver so we went back to my house and waited. Once they got there we waited for them to get there. When they do they take things inside and leave. Zane and I start putting things where then looked good, then the hard part getting the bed upstairs.

"Why did I let you buy a 2 story house?!" Zane asks kinda mad as we take it upstairs. Once we finally get it upstairs and into the room, it's time to go back down and bring up the frame. "I hate you right now." Zane says as we pick it up. Finally we get done. "Now time for getting appliances." I say. "Not until after you buy lunch." Zane says. "Why me?" I ask. "Cause I'm entirely buying and furnishing your house." he says.

"Good point." I say as I take in defeat. We get in his truck and go down the block and stop. "What are you doing?" I ask. "I'm picking up my girlfriend, and you are getting in the back." I say. "What?! Why can't she?" I ask. "Cause it's my damn truck and like I said I'm buying your house!" he says. Again I take in defeat and get in the back. He goes up to the door and knocks. The door opens and he goes inside.

**Zane POV**

When I get out of the truck Garth gets in the back. I go to the door and knock. When it opens Riley's dad opens it. "Hello Sir. I'm here to see if Riley would like to come to lunch." I say. "Alright. Come on in." he says. I go in and head upstairs. Riley's door is closed so I knock. She opens it and when she sees me she gives me a hug and a kiss. "Why are you here?" she asks as she lets go. "Well Garth and I are going to lunch and I wanted to know if you would like to go." I say. "Oh coarse. Just let me get ready." she says. "Mind if I watch?" I ask jokingly.

"No not at all." she says as she pulls me in. She puts me on the bed and starts taking off her night clothes. I stare at her in aw. I had never seen her without her over clothes before. Her body was that of an angel. Every curve was perfect. I think was even drooling a little. She laughed at my facial expression. Finally she finished getting dressed. I was sad about that, but knew it was for the best at the moment.

She snaps me out of my trance with a kiss. "Oh, hey your dressed now. Dammit." I say. She laughs and leads us out of the room. We go down stairs and she grabs her purse. We head out the door and I help into the truck. Then I run around and get in. "Zane, since we are taking Riley can we go pick up Lilly?" Garth asks. "Well your the one paying so sure." I say.

"Ok." I say. Then we go to Lilly's. We all get out and go inside. "Hey look someone bought the house next door." Riley says. "Ya, Garth did. Well I did, but I gave him the money. I'm also buying everything that goes inside too." I say. "Well that's nice." she says I grunt and we go inside Kate's. When we go inside Kate, Lilly, and Humphrey on the couch. "Hey, did you know someone is moving in next door?" Lilly asked. "And they bought all new furniture." Kate adds.

Garth tell them." I say. "Well that person is me. And Zane bought everything." he says. Humphrey frowns. "Kate can you move now?" he asks. "Humphrey, don't worry I made him promise to be nice to you, or I would him him so hard in football he'll be crapping blood." I say. "Did you really say that?" Riley asks. "Ya, but instead of crapping I used a different word." I say. "Really?" she ask in a serious tone.

"Yes really. It sounds better than regular words sometimes ok." I say. Then I were someone make a whip noise. "Alright who did that?" I ask. They all laugh. "It was Garth." Humphrey says trying not to laugh. "Humphrey, you are a really bad liar." I say. "Ya so what. At least I'm not whipped." he says. "Oh really go get me a soda." Kate says. "No." he says. "Did you just say no?" Kate asks. "Um... No I did not." he says getting up and going to the kitchen. As he goes I make a whip noise and I can see him turn red. We all begin laughing so hard.

When he comes back he gives the soda to Kate and she just sets it down and doesn't even open it. "Alright. You ready to go?" Garth asks. Lilly nods. "Hey, wait don't we get to go?" Kate and Humphrey ask. "Ya, I don't see why not. I mean Garth is paying, and I'm sure he has enough money." I say. "I guess, but there's not enough room in Zane's truck." Garth said. "Don't you guys have an SUV?" I ask. Lilly nods.

Then Kate gets the keys and tosses them to me. "Come on guys." Kate says and she heads to the garage. "Garth you open the door." I say as we get in. He opens the door and I back out. Then he closes it and gets in. "So where are we going for lunch?" Lilly asks. "I was thinking a steak sounded good, but where do they have good steaks?" I ask.

"Um... How about Texas Road House." Humphrey suggests. We all agree and we go. When we get there we park as close as we can and go inside. We get seated quickly and get drinks. "Ok, Zane no drinking today." Riley says. "Crap. I really don't care. It's a bad habit and I'm trying to stop." I say. "That's great. Oh can I spent the night at your place?" Riley says. "Uh... Ya, I would love for you to stay over tonight." I say.

They all laugh a little, but I don't care. "What are you laughing about? Your parents would never let you stay over at their houses." I say to Kate and Lilly. They stop laughing. "Good point." they say. Soon our waiter returns with drinks and we order. Garth, Humphrey, and I order a 12 oz. medium rare steak, Lilly, and Kate order a 7 oz. well done steak and Riley orders a 10 oz. medium rare steak.

"Will that be all?" the waiter asks. We all say yes. Then he leaves and we talk until he comes back. "So, Kate what have you been doing this week?" Riley asks. "Went to the movies with Candy, and Humphrey and I got together." she says. "That's great." Riley says. We sit and talk for about 10 minutes until our food arrives. When we all get our food the waiter leaves and we begin to eat.

After about 30 minutes we all finish and the waiter gives us the bill and takes our plates. Garth puts a $100 on the bill and wrote keep the change. Then he left a 5 dollar tip. After that we left and went the SUV. We parked outside the garage and went inside. When we went in Eve and Winston were waiting for us. "Hello Winston." I say. "Where were all of you?" Winston asks."We went out to eat." Kate says.

"How dare you do so without permission!" Eve says with anger clear in her voice. "Eve ma'am I being the oldest take full responsibility for this. I never should have taken Kate and Lilly without making sure it was ok with you." I say. Eve looks at me. "Wow, he's polite. Why can't either of you date him?" Eve asks. We all laugh a little. "Because Mom, he's dating Riley and we both have our own boyfriends." Lilly says.

We all laugh again. "Well Riley and I should get going. It was great hanging out, and Eve Winston, I'm sorry about the inconvenience." I say. "It's alright, thank you for taking responsibility for you r actions." Winston says. "Well see you later." I say as Riley and I leave. When we get to the truck I stop and turn Riley towards me. Out of the corner of my eye I see them all looking out the window. I pull out the ring box and get on one knee.

Her eyes sparkle when she sees what I'm doing. "Riley Wilson, Will you do me the pleasure of marrying me?" I ask. I see tears swell in her eyes. "Yes Zane, yes I will marry you." she says as I stand and we kiss. Then we hear applause and we look towards their house. "Congratulations guys. You guys will do great things together." Kate says. "Thanks, oh and Garth meet us at my house tomorrow and we'll finish buying the appliances for your new house." I say.

"Alright, you got it." he says. With that I pick Riley up open the door set her in the seat close the door and head to my house. On the way there she asks me a question I have wanted to hear for a long time. "Zane would you like to mate tonight?" she asks. It caught me so off guard I hit the brakes and we slid to a stop. "What!?" I ask a little confused. "Would you like to mate tonight?" she asks again.

"Yes, I would love to. I've wanted to since we met, but was only gonna if we made it this far." I say. "Then what are you waiting for? Lets get back to your house." she says. Without any hesitation I floor it and take off. Soon we are at my house with a new speeding ticket. I leave it in the truck and get out. I run around and open Riley's door. I pick her up off the seat and close the door.

I open the door to my house and go in. I close it and take Riley upstairs to my room I set her down and watch her as she begins to take off her clothes. She starts with her shirt and she does it slow and sexily. Once she has it off she tosses it so sweetly and seductively. Then she takes off her pants. Oh that gets me excited. As she does it she bends over and does this little wiggle.

By now I could mate her and not hold back, but I control myself. Then she takes off her panties. When she does this I feel my 'wolf' begin to harden. Then she turns and faces me and she removes her bra. When she is totally naked she looks at me and says, "Well now it's your turn." I shake my head and take off my shirt revealing my abs. Then I take off my pants and under wear.

I then pick her up and lay her on the bed. I slowly crawl up her body tenderly kissing her nether lips. Then I move up to her breasts. I slowly tease her by sucking each one. Then I move up to her mouth and kiss her with so much passion. I look at her making sure this is what she truly wants. I see my answer and slowly insert my 'wolf' into her. As I push in the tightness of her virgin lips is so amazing. Then as I reach about half way I stop. I look at her at she nods. I pull back I ram into her. I break the seal and she cries out in pain.

I stop and wait for her. "We can stop anytime you want. I will only go as far as you can." I say. She nods. "Please... Don't... Stop. Just... Go... Slow." she says through the pain. I nod and slowly pull out. As I do I look and see a little blood. Then I slowly push as to not hurt her. I groan from the tightness and I hear her still whimper, but it's a mix of pleasure and pain.

I pull back out and again slowly push back in. "Faster... Harder... Please." she cries. i willingly do so and begin to speed up. As I continue to mate her faster her cries of pain turn into moans of pleasure. Soon I am going as fast and as hard as I can. I feel my knot begin to come out. It swells to about 6 times it normal size. S... So... Big. S... So... Good." she moans.

I am moaning as well. My trusts are well timed and powerful. Then I hear her cry in pleasure as I feel her walls contract around my 'wolf'. Then I feel her orgasm coat my 'wolf'. I begin to go in out faster and easier than ever. Soon I feel my own orgasm and I begin pushing my knot in. Soon I feel my orgasm about to come so I give one last hard powerful thrust and push my knot in.

As my knot goes in I cum. I feel it quickly enter her. I lay there as my cum enters her. "That... Was... Amazing." she pants out. "Yes.. It... Was." I say. Then I look at her eyes and we kiss. We kiss for a long time then she breaks it. "You are my perfect mate and I will always love you." She says. "And you are the one and only for me, and I will always love you." I say back. Then my knot goes down enough for me to pull out and I do.

"How about we go take a shower?" I ask. "That sounds lovely." she says. So we get up and go to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and wait for it to warm up. Then I step in and then she gets in. We clean each other and enjoy each other for about 20 minutes until we are clean. Then we get out and she puts on her panties and bra. Then I put on my boxers put on some shorts. Then I toss her a shirt. As she puts it on I take the sheets off the bed. I put them on the floor and put new sheets on.

We get in bed and she presses herself into me and I put my arm over her. Soon we fall asleep. The next morning I wake to the door bell. I get up slowly so I don't wake Riley. Then I go down stairs and open the door. When I do I see Garth and Lilly. "Hey Zane, Where is Riley?" Lilly asks. "She's still in bed." I say. "Wow you two must have had a pretty rough night." Garth says. "Oh, shut up Garth. At least I can get laid." I say.

"Hey, shut it Zane. I'm not engaged yet, so don't go there." he says. "What's all the racket?" Riley asks sleepily as she comes up behind me. "Garth and Lilly are here." I say. "Oh, well then let us go get dressed." Riley says as she takes my hand. I willingly go and she leads us upstairs. When we get to the bedroom she puts on her clothes from the day before, but I give her one of my smaller shirts, so she has a clean shirt. Then I take off my shorts and put on some jeans. Then I grab a shirt and put it on.

Then we head down stairs and go to my truck. I lift Riley into it and I get in and we go to Ikea. Garth gets, 2 big, flat screen TV's, A fridge, a separate freezer, an over, a dish washer, and a dry and a washer. Riley and I see a TV we like and get 3. One for the living room, one for the dining room, and one for the bedroom. We put ours in the back then run them to my house. Then we head to Garth's house. The Ikea people were kind enough to set everything up so we didn't have to.

After that Garth and Lilly go to Lilly's house and Riley and I go to hers. When we get there her farther was waiting outside with what presume to be a shotgun, and boy was I right. As I stepped around to get Riley out he shot at me. I dove behind the back of his car looking at Riley for help. She got out and stopped her dad. "Dad stop shooting at him." she says.

"Why should I? I can guarantee you two mated." he says. "Sir, yes we did, but before I step out you should know we are now engaged." I say. "You proposed to my daughter?" he asks. "Yes sir, and she said yes." I say. I hear him unload his shotgun and I step out. "Well looks like I'm gonna have a son-in-law." he says. "Yes you are, and my mother will have a daughter-in-law, but she will never know that, because she left me on my own when I was 5." I say.

"Sir we came here to ask permission, for her to move in with me." I say. "Well of course. Riley you picked a good one. He is well mannered, and not spoiled." her father says. So we go inside and pack her stuff. She had like 15 big boxes of stuff, but the most shocking, she had absolutely zero make-up. Once we had all of her stuff in my truck we said goodbye to her father and went to my house.

After we got there we took her stuff inside, unpacked and I carried her back to her house and we drove around in her car. After we went to a movie, and diner we went to Kate's house. We pulled up and got out. We went up to the door and knocked. Lilly came to the door and let us in. When we went in we heard shouting and saw there was an NFL game on.

"Hey, it's the two love birds." Kate said. "I'm guessing Garth and Lilly told you huh?" I asked. "Well maybe a little." Humphrey says. "Hey, I'm not denying it, and I have her fathers blessings. Although I did get shot at." I say. When I say this the room is filled with laughter. "So I'm guessing her father was waiting outside with a shotgun Zane?" Winston asked.

"Yes, and he put damn holes in my truck." I say. "Well at least he didn't put holes in you." Riley says. "Ya, I agree." I say. "Oh, and even though I'm rich I git myself a job." I say. "You did? When was this? Plus I don't like, because then I don't get to spend all day with you." Riley says. "I'm kidding, but when we have kids, we're not gonna spoil them." I say. "I agree." she says.

We go to the kitchen and I look at Riley. "Many men want the job I have, and I have a song for you." I say as I stand.

_If I could make a livin' out of lovin' you_  
_I'd be a millionaire in a week or two_  
_I'd be doin' what I love and lovin' what I do_  
_If I could make a livin' out of lovin' you_

_Early every morning when the sun comes up _  
_I'm punching that clock on the wall _  
_Breakin' my back just to make a buck _  
_Wishing I was in your arms _

_If I could make a livin' out of lovin' you_  
_I'd be a millionaire in a week or two_  
_I'd be doin' what I love and lovin' what I do_  
_If I could make a livin' out of lovin' you_

_I could work all day and feel right at home_  
_Lovin' that 8 to 5_  
_And never have to leave you here alone_  
_When I'm workin' overtime _

_If I could make a livin' out of lovin' you_  
_I'd be a millionaire in a week or two_  
_I'd be doin' what I love and lovin' what I do_  
_If I could make a livin' out of lovin' you_

_If I could make a livin' out of lovin' you_  
_I'd be a millionaire in a week or two_  
_I'd be doin' what I love and lovin' what I do_  
_If I could make a livin' out of lovin' you_

_If I could make a livin' out of lovin' you_  
_I'd be a millionaire in a week or two_  
_I'd be doin' what I love and lovin' what I do_  
_If I could make a livin' out of lovin' you_

**_If I Could Make a Living by Clay Walker_**

**Lilly POV**

Kate and I sit and talk for about 2 minutes. We decided we wanna talk to Zane and Riley, so we go to them and basically drag them to Kate's room. When we get there Kate locks the door and we sit them on the bed. We grab chairs and sit in front of them. "So what was mating like?" I ask. "Well it was painful at first, but then it was pure pleasure." Riley says.

We look at Zane. "For me it was all pleasure, other than seeing Riley in pain." He says.

**Alright for now that's the end. The next chapter will start off here where I left off. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time.**

**Later. Mountainboy out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the delay on the chapter. To make up for it I made it my longest. Without this little bit of bold it is 6,039 words. No lemons in this chapter, but they do have sex. I just didn't feel like doing lemons so therefore I didn't. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing it. I follows up directly where the last chapter left off. So enjoy. By the way, I changed my pen name from TheMountainBoy to KidCountry17 just letting you know it's still me peoples.**

**Lilly POV**

"Well at least you care." I say. "Ya, he cares a lot." Riley says. Zane smiles. "Ya, and you're the only one I'll ever care about." He says. Riley blushes at that. "Well I would hope so, cause we are getting married." she says. "Oh, ya when is that gonna be." Kate asks. "We don't know yet. We just got engaged yesterday." Zane says.

"Ya Kate, don't you know anything?" I ask jokingly. "Funny Lilly, always the comical one." she says. "Well isn't she an Omega?" Zane asks. "Yes, I am." I say. "So Zane Riley, what ranks are you guys?" I ask.

"I am Zeta, and Riley is Alpha." Zane says. "Wow, you're a Zeta?" Kate asks. He nods, and forms a smile. "You wanna see one thing a Zeta can do?" he asks. We nod and he stands up. He takes Riley's hand and she stands. "Do you trust me?" He asks Riley. She nods yes. Then he pulls her to him, but he ducks and rolls her over his back. Before she lands he spins around grabs her, and lifts her in the air on one hand.

Then he drops his hand and catches her as she falls. "Told you that you could trust me." he says. "That was kinda cool, but scary." Riley says. He laughs and we talk about anything from mating, to cheese burgers. Yes cheese burgers. This goes on for the next 2 hours. We finally decide to head back down stairs. We get down stairs and the game is still going.

We sit down and watch the rest of the game. When it ends Zane and Garth boo, but Winston and Humphrey cheer. After that we sit and chat till well past midnight. At around 11:00 Mom and Dad go to bed.

"So guys, wanna play Truth or Dare?" Kate asks. "Yeah, sounds fun right now." Zane says. "Why not." Garth says. "Sure I'm in." Riley says. "I guess I'll play." Humphrey says. Then they all look at me. "What? I'm not playing." I say. "Oh come on Lilly. Please." Kate begs. "Fine." I say as I sit down. Then I sit down and Zane goes first. He picks me. "Ok, Lilly. Truth or Dare?" he asks.

"I'll go dare." I say. "Alright I dare you to, get naked and go streaking down the street." he says. "What if I don't do it?" I ask. "Then you have to kiss Kate on the lips for 1 minute." he says. I look at Kate and both our eyes widen. "Fine I'll streak." I give in. So I go to the bathroom and then go outside. They all follow. Then after about a minute of running we hear cop sirens. So we all dart into an ally, and I get dressed. "Zane I hate you." I say. "You could have passed." He says.

"You never gave me that option!" I yell. "I shouldn't have had to. Everyone who has played knows you have 3 skips a game." He says. "Lets go." Kate says. We all leave other than Garth and Zane.

**Garth POV**

"You know that was cruel." I say. "Ya, I know, but I thought she knew about the skips." he says. I shake my head and head back to my house. As I walk I look back and do not see Zane. Then I hear gunshots and a look of fear goes across my face. I turn back and run to where Zane was. As I head there I see 2 people running away.

I head into the ally and see Zane laying on the ground. "Zane!" I yell. He turns his head to me. "Garth, help me get up." He says in a low weak voice. I nod and slowly help him stand. As we walk back I take out my phone and call 911. "Hello, what is the problem?" the operator asks. "My friend was shot and he needs an ambulance." I say. "Alright, just stay calm and tell us the address." the operator says. "1212 Main Street." I say. "Alright Sir an ambulance is on its way." the operator says.

"Thank you." I say as the call ends. Then I get to the house and see everyone standing outside. When they see us Riley's eyes widen. "No!" She yells as she runs over to us. "Somebody call 911!" She shrieks. "I already have and they are already on the way." I say. "Thank you." She says. Then the ambulance arrives and takes Zane to the hospital.

We all rush inside tell Lilly's parents then quickly pile into the SUV. When we arrive at the hospital we go inside and tell the woman at the counter. She says she'll let us know when we can go see him. Then we go wait in the waiting area. We talk a little but it's mostly silent. We are all worried about Zane. Then I hear Riley shuffle around a good bit.

I turn to face her she is directly in front of me. "Wow, you're close." I say as I back up a bit. "Did you see what happened?" she asks. "No, I was walking up the street when I heard the shots and then saw 2 people around our age running away. There was a tall one and a short one." I say. "Did you get a good look at them?" She asks.

"Only their backs and I think it was Can-do and Hutch." I say. "I bet you told them to do it." Riley says. "Now why would I do that?" I ask. "Cause you got your asses handed to you by him." She says. "Ya, but I would never have anyone shot for punching me. Hutch and Can-do would though, but I can guarantee it wasn't my idea." I say.

"Alright you two. Knock it off." Humphrey says as he comes over to us and pushes us apart. She growls at me, but I just turn away and sit down waiting for us to be able to go check on Zane. After about 2 hours the woman at the desk calls us over. "Your friend is fine and you may go see him. He is in room 330 on the third floor." she says.

We nod and head to the elevator. We get to the third floor and head to his room. When we enter he is awake and looking around. "Hey guys." He says. "Hey Zane, how you doing?"Kate asks. "Well other than having been shot I'm fine." He says. Riley walks over to him and hugs him. "I'm so glad your ok." She says.

"I would leave you no matter what happened. So a few gun shot wounds would never keep us apart." He says. Lilly and Kate have tears in their eyes. "Alright, will everyone leave for a moment so I can talk to him?" I ask.

They all leave and I close the door. "What do you want to talk about Garth?" He asks. "I need to know who did this." I say. "Garth don't play stupid. You know who did it, and I think you told them to do it." He says. "I would never have anyone shot! Yes I was pissed at you for punching me, but I would never have anyone shot or killed for something like that." I say trying to keep calm.

"Don't give me that crap! If it wasn't your idea then why were you there so fast!" He yelled. "I had just left the ally! Then I heard the fucking gun shots!" I yelled back.

Then he jumped off the bed and shoved me into the wall. "You lying son of a bitch!" He yells. "I'll prove to you it wasn't me. I'll help you find Hutch and Can-do and I'll help with whatever you need me to." I say. He growls at he and walks back to the hospital bed. "Fine, but if it turns out it was your idea, your dead." He says.

"Ok, but Can-do and Hutch are gonna say it was my idea. I've known both if them since 3rd grade. They are amazing liars, but I can tell when they lie. Can-do's left ear starts to twitch and Hutch's right ear, and eye twitch." I say. He nods and grabs his clothes. He goes into the bathroom and changes. Then he comes out and he meets with the others.

"Ready to go?" He asks. They all nod and we leave the hospital. We load up into the SUV and head back to Lilly's house. Then Zane and Riley leave, Kate and Lilly go into their house. I head over to mine then I watch Humphrey get in his car and drive away. I head to my room and look through the window to see Lilly has a sad expression on her face. I grab my phone and call her.

She answers and looks over at me. "Why are you sad Lil?" I ask as I look at her. "It's nothing and i'd rather not talk about it." She answers. "Ok, but if you do I'm all ears" I say. She looks at me nods, then hangs up.

I put my down then take off my shirt and get into bed.

**Zane POV**

Riley decided she wanted to stay with her dad till he left so I dropped her off at her house. As we pull up I get out and help her out. We walk to the door and kiss. After about 4 minutes of kissing she breaks the kiss and looks me in the eyes. "I love you so much and every time I see you my loves grows stronger." I say.

"I love you too, and I never want to lose you." She says as she opens the door and goes inside. I go back to my truck and get in. I start the engine and drive off to my house. On the way there I don't pay attention to the speed of the truck and then my tire blows and the truck turns sideways and rolls. As it rolls I see my life flash. From my dad getting shot, to me getting shot. 19 years flashed before my eyes in a matter of seconds. Finally the truck stops rolling and is sitting on its hood.

I sit there dazed, and in pain for a moment then I take off my seat belt and I fall from the seat. I open the door and crawl out. I stand up and call 911. I tell them what happened and they send police and an ambulance. When they show up I'm sitting next to my truck. The medics check my injuries and clean the cuts from shattering glass.

The police ask what happened. "Well I wasn't paying attention to my speed then the tire blew and it turned sideways and rolled for about thirty seconds, before stopping." I say as the medic wraps my worst cut and says I am free to go home. Before he leaves he looks at me. "Weren't you at the hospital like two hours ago for gun shot wounds?" He asks. _  
_

"Yes, sir." I say as I look at him. "Well, you can go home." He says as he gets in the ambulance and leave. Then the police officer comes up to me. "Need a ride home?" He asks. "Yes, sir." I say as I look at my totaled truck. Then a tow truck comes up and rolls it back over then tows it away. "Hop in and I'll take you home." The officer says.

I nod and get in. I tell him where I live and how to get there. We pull up to my house I tell the officer thanks and get out. I close the door as I walk to my house. I open the door and got to my room. I call my insurance company and tell them about the wreck. They say I'm covered and tell me to come by the office tomorrow.

I agree and then take off my shirt and pants then, put on a pair of shorts and climb under the cover, and find little trouble falling asleep.

_(Zane- Dreamland)_

_As I walk through Jasper, I see buildings burning and I see myself dead with a bullet wound to the head. I freak out, but realize I'm just seeing my dream from a different perspective. As I look around I see Riley crying and moaning, while being raped by a strange looking wolf. I am horrified by my dream as I look around more and see my friends all being tortured._

_(End Dream. Short I know, but_ still.)

I wake up in a clod sweat and get out of bed and go to the bathroom. As I splash my face with water I heard a voice. I leave the bathroom and what I see scares me. I look at my bed and see something I never thought I'd see. It was a man glowing with a heavenly glow. He was wearing a white robe, and I placed his face instantly.

It was Jesus. My heart raced and to be honest I was terrified. Here in my bedroom was Jesus. Reason unknown by me, and I would ask, but I was too scared. He stood up and walked over to me. "A... Are... Y... You... Je... Jesus?" I ask fear evident in my voice. "Yes Zane, I am. I am here to help you. I know your life is hard and full of pain and injury. Those were tests to see if you would give up." He says.

"I didn't give up, but I have never been religious, or even aware of you in my life. Why are you here?" I ask. He looks at me and smiles. "You haven't noticed me because you haven't been looking. Just know you are a great young man, and I would like to see you on Sunday." He says. "I... I just... I'm sorry I have not given you what you deserve of me." I say my head down.

"Do, not be. You have a lot going on, but try to have time in your life for what matters." He says as he begins to fade. "Wait, i don't know what matters anymore. I have lost my faith. How do I regain it? He ask. "You questions will be answered Sunday if you show." He says as he disappears. I sit in shock at what just happened.

I try to go back to sleep but just can't. It is 4 in the morning and it's Friday. Finally I fall asleep.

_Later in the morning._

I wake up and it's 7. I sigh, knowing it's going to be a long day. I had to meet my insurance company at 9. I don't have a vehicle, so I decide to run. I grab some deodorant put it on then put it in my pocket. I leave my house and begin the run. It's about 6 miles so I have a while of running. As I run I end up going by Garth's. He sees me and stops me.

"Dude, what happened to you? And where is your truck?" He asks. "I look at him. "I got in a wreak last night, and my truck is totaled. I blew a tire and it turned and rolled." I say. He looks at me. "That sucks. So where you running to?" He asks. "I'm running to the insurance company. Only got 4 more miles." I say as I get ready to leave.

"I'll give you a ride. I'm heading that way anyway." He says. "Thanks." I say as I get in his car. He drives me to the insurance and drops me off. It is now 8:30 and I head inside. I go up to the desk and tell them my name. The teller calls my insurance agent and I am told to go to his office. I enter and sit in one of the chairs. "Good morning Zane." He said.

"Good morning Mr. Green." I say. "So what happened yesterday, that your truck got totaled?" He asked. "The tire blew it turned and rolled." I say. "Well, due to the fact you were speeding from what the report says, it is partly your fault, so your claim, is only part true. You get a model newer truck, and 1000 dollars." He says and gives me a slip for the truck and the money.

I stand to leave and head out the door. I head to the dealership across the street, give them the slip they give me the keys and take me to the truck. I give the dealer the 1000 dollars. Get in the truck and leave.

The inside was soft leather, and it ran like a dream. The engine roared, but was quiet when driving. The brakes didn't squeal, and stopped smoothly. It was a double cab, and had a bench seat in the back and bucket seats up front with an arm rest/seat in the middle. I drive down the street and to Riley's house. I pull up and go to the door.

As I walk to the door I notice a new truck in the drive. I knock on the door and get nothing. Then I hear Riley scream. I waste no time and bust through the door. When inside I see Can-do with a gun pointed at her father. I run up at him. He sees me and points it at me and pulls the trigger. I drop to me knees and slide under it.

I stand up and punch him. He falls back and the gun falls. I grab it and run upstairs. I go to Riley's room and it's locked. I kick it in and see Riley tired up and Hutch raping her. I was enraged. Without thinking of the consequences I pull the gun up point it at the area his heart would be. His back was to me. I breath in deep and the bullet flies.

It hits him directly in the heart. He falls off the bed and onto the floor. His gaze meets mine and his face goes blank. I untie Riley and help her get dressed. Then the cops show up. At this moment the realization that I may go to prison murder floods me. My heart stops for a moment as the officer who was at the wreak site last night comes in.

I am still holding the gun and he sees Hutch. "He... He was raping her. I didn't mean to. I was pissed at I raised the gun and pulled the trigger." I say trying to keep from panicking.

The officer walks over and says something I never thought he'd say. "You were protecting her. We also know he is the one who shot you. You may get community service and parole, but unless the judge declares sees it differently, you will not go to prison." He says. I nod. and hand him the gun. He takes it and I walk downstairs with Riley following.

"Thank you." She says. I only nod. They say I am free to go and I got to my truck. I get in and wait for Riley. She gets in and I pull out. I head into town trying to somehow get my mind off of the fact I just killed someone. I pull into the park and saw Garth, Lilly, Kate, and Humphrey there. We get out and they went over to them.

Me being quiet as could be. Not saying 'Hi' or anything. "Riley, why is Zane so out of it?" Kate asked. "He's gonna have to tell you. I don't want to think about it." She said. I heard her and looked at them. "I shot Hutch." I mumble out making it barely audible. "What was that? We can't hear you." Kate said. "I shot Hutch and killed him." I say louder.

They all gasp other than Riley. "Why?" Lilly asks. "He was raping Riley. I wasn't even thinking. The gun came up and fired." I say. They just nod and go back to what they were doing I go quiet again. I leave to walk around the park. Riley sees me and catches up. She rests her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her.

"Why do you have a new truck?" She asked. "I kinda totaled mine after I dropped you off." He said. "What?! How?" She asked worried. "I can guarantee you will not like the answer." He said as he looked at her.

"Tell me now."

"Fine, on my way home I wasn't paying attention to the speed and then the tire blew. My truck turned and rolled. Landing on the top." He said. "Oh my gosh. I'm so glad your okay." She said as she melted into his embrace. We walked for a little they returned to the others. When they got back the others were getting ready go.

"Where are you guys goin?" I ask. "To get something to eat. You wanna come?" Garth asked. "Sure, got nothin better to do." Riley answers. After that we all load up into my truck and go.

**Humphrey POV**

"So where are we going?" Zane asks. "Burgers sound really good." Kate says. We all agree and go to the Burger Shack. We pull up and get out. Garth goes up to the window and orders 6 plain burgers. 3 large and 3 medium. The large for the guys and the medium for the girls. Soon the burgers were done and we went to the condiments area.

We all put our own stuff on our burgers. I put relish, onion, and cheese on mine. Garth and Zane put all they could fit on their burgers and the girls all put cheese, relish, and pickles on theirs. We went to a table and sat. I look at Zane. "So why do you have a new truck?" I ask. He looks at me and then swallows. "I crashed mine yesterday. Oh ya, Garth after we drop everyone off will go back to the dealer with me, so I can buy a second one so if and when I crash again I'll have one?" He asks.

Garth nods and keeps eating. "How did you crash?" Lilly asks. He swallows again. "I was going to fast, then the tire blew, the truck turned and rolled about one hundred yards in a time frame of about 30 seconds." He said so calmly like it was nothing.

Kate, Lilly, and My eyes were so wide I thought they were gonna pop out of our heads. "And this didn't have you end up in the hospital?" Kate asks. He shakes his head no and keeps eating. Soon we all finish, but Zane goes back and order a few to take home. After we go to the park we all get in Garth's car other than Riley and Zane. They were gonna go to Zane's house and wait for Garth.

Garth, Lilly, Kate and I went back to Kate's house. Kate and I got out, but Lilly stayed in. "I was gonna go with them." She says. Kate nods and we go inside. Kate's parents were gone until Monday so we go a little busy. We started kissing and we somehow managed to get to Kate's room before we started removing our clothes.

**Garth POV**

Lilly and I head to Zane's house to pick him and Riley up. As we pull up they come out of the house and get in. "So where are we going?" I ask. "The Chevy Dealer on Jasper Drive." He says. I nod and head to the dealer. We pull up and get out. The sails man comes out. He sees Zane. "Did you wreck again?" He asks. Zane laughs.

"No, I'm just here to buy another, for when I do wreck again." Zane says. The sails man nods and takes us to the lot. Zane looks at many different trucks then decides on a large diesel, jacked up 4x4 black truck. He goes and pays in full cash gets the keys and him and Riley get in. We all then go back to his house and go inside.

We sat on the couch and talked. "So, what are two gonna do on Monday after school?" I ask. Probably hang out with you guys." They say. "Alright I'll be free." Zane says. I nod. Then the girls go to the kitchen and leave Zane and and I in the living room. "I'm gonna get a job." Zane says. I look at him wide eyed. "What why? You're freakin rich." I say shocked.

"I know but, I just don't like not having something to do. I don't wanna go through life doing nothing. I want a job so I will be able to say I did something when I'm old." He says. I understand that and think it will be great for him. "You know I actually think that's a great thing. So any ideas where you wanna work?" I ask.

"Not a clue. Since we left the gang life and started our own life away from it, I've never found anything I like. The gang life was such a rush, but looking back now it was a stupid thing to do for as long as we did." He says. "Ya, but that's how we learned so much. Although we both got pretty stupid sometimes. We are both lucky to be alive." I say.

"Ya, we are very lucky. I thought maybe I'd look into becoming a police officer." He says. "Really? I was gonna do the same. It sounds like a great way to see the gangs from the good side." I say. "Ya, so we both gonna be doing the same thing. Awesome." He says just as the girls come back. "We wanna go to the movies." Lilly says.

"Anything particular you guys wanna see?" I ask. "That one about the magicians, um..." Lilly says as she thinks what the movie is called. "Are you talking about Now You See Me?" Zane asks. "Yes! That's the one!" Lilly yells. "Alright, lets take my new truck." Zane says. We agree and head out. I help Lilly in and Zane helps Riley. Then we both climb in.

Zane starts the truck and it roars to life. "Well it's a bit louder than the other one." Zane says. Then he backs out of the drive and we head into town. As we head down the highway the tire blew and Zane almost lost control. He finally got it to stop and he pulled off the road. "Well fuck!" Zane yells. "Dude, calm down at least we didn't wreck." I say.

"Ya, but it's gonna cost me a lot to buy a new tire." He says. "Dude, you are freaking rich, don't worry about it." I say. He nods. After about 30 minutes he had the tire changed and the blown tire in the back. He got in and we went to the theater. We bought our tickets and then got 2 sodas and 2 large popcorn. We went on the theater our movie was in and sat at the top for the best view.

Soon the movie started and it got quiet.

**Humphrey POV**

We lay on Kate's bed feeling amazing after our business. "Hey, wanna see what the others are doing?" Kate asks. "Sure." Say as I get my phone out and text Zane 'What are you doing?'. While we wait we get dressed and go downstairs. I go to the kitchen and look for food. "You got any pizza?" I ask. "Ya, bottom shelf of the fridge." Kate says.

"Thank you." I say as I get it out. "You want any?" I ask. "Ya, 2 slices please." She says. "Alright." I say as I get her 2 slices and me 3. I put them in the microwave for 30 seconds to get them hot. Then I take them out and go to the living room. She takes the plate and then turns on the TV. "Did he answer?" She asks. "No, which is weird cause he always answers." I say.

"Maybe they are busy." She said. "Ya, but what would they be doing that he would text back?" I ask. "You, don't think are are having group sex do you?" Kate asked. "I doubt it. Lilly would never do that and I just don't think any of them would." I say. "Ya, lets just not worry about it." Kate says. I agree and we watch, The Blind Side.

About half way through it Kate falls asleep and I turn off the movie. I slowly get up and pick her up. I take her to her room and lay her down. I climb in next to her and fall asleep.

**Garth POV**

The movie ended and we left. We went to the truck and saw a note on the windshield. Zane grabbed it and read it. "I fixed your truck stop by mt shop tomorrow and pay me. It's next to the Chevy Dealer on Jasper Drive. By the way, you were low on brake fluid." "Well tomorrow I need to go to the Mechanic Shop on Jasper drive." He says.

"Alright, I'll go with you." Riley says. "Heck I'll go too. got nothin' better to do anyway." I say. Lilly nods and we get in the truck. We go back to Zane's house and head inside. "Hey can we stay the night?" I ask. "Sure, the guest bedroom is upstairs. It's next to ours, so just follow us." Zane says. We nod and follow him and Riley up.

They show us the room and we go in and close the door. "Oh and the bathroom is down the hall first door on the left." Zane says through the door. "Thanks." I say. Lilly takes off her shirt and I take mine off and hand it to her. She takes it and puts it on. "Thank you Garth." She says. "Anything for you beautiful." I say. Just then Zane opens the door. "Oh and if you have sex try to be quiet ans the condoms are in the night stand." He says with a smile.

We all just laugh and Zane leaves. I look at Lilly. She has an evil grin. "We may be using those you know." She says. O can't help a smile from spreading. We both begin to remove our clothes and kiss.

**Zane POV**

Riley and I head back downstairs to watch TV and get something to eat. "I got those burgers from earlier of you would like one." I say. "That actually sounds good." She says. So I go to the kitchen get the burgers heat them up and then take them out to the living room. I hand hers to her. Then I sit down and turn on the TV.

"Hey Zane?" She asks. "Ya, Riley?" I say. "I was thinking and would it be ok if for now until we get married I still live at my house?" She asks. I look at her. "Why would you think it wouldn't be ok? If it's what you want then who am I to not let you?" I ask. "I don't know. I just didn't know how you'd take it." She says.

"As long as your happy that's all that matters." I say. She smiles and puts her head on my shoulder as we eat our burgers and watch Storage Wars. "I finish my burger and Riley had about half ate. "Zane, I can't finish my burger it's to big." She says. I almost died laughing. "You are such a perv." She says as she rolls her eyes.

I stop laughing long enough to say something. "But you love this perv." I say as I go back to laughing. She just rolls her eyes an sets the burger down. Then after 5 more minutes of laughing I pull myself together and sit back on the couch. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself." I say. She just turns her head and crosses her arms.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. I said I was sorry." I say with a smile. She doesn't move. I get an idea. I stand up then quickly and stealthily I pick her up. "Now am I gonna have to drop you on the couch, or am I forgiven?" I ask happily. She starts laughing. I set her down and look at her. "Now, am I forgiven?" I ask.

She gives in. " *sigh* Yes, you are forgiven." She says. "Thank you, now are you gonna finish that?" I ask pointing to the unfinished burger. "No, you may have it." She says. "Awesome, and thank you." I say. She laughs at my excited state and hands me the burger. I start eating as we finish an episode of Storage Wars.

I garb the remote and start flipping through shows. As I flip I come across an episode of NCIS and stop flipping. She looks at me. "Really?" She asks. I swallow the food I had in my mouth. "Yes, really. I love this show." I say. "I do too, but we've both seen this episode like a million times." She says. "Ya, so what? I like watching re-runs, cause I know how they will end." I say.

She gives up on the subject and I go back to eating. I finish the rest of the burger and take the plates to the kitchen and come back with the last burger on my plate. She sees the burger and rolls her eyes. "Are you really that hungry?" She asks. "Yes, I am and I love these burgers." Say as I begin to eat. She puts her on my shoulder and we go back to watching NCIS.

I finish my last burger as the second episode ends. I was enjoying the food. Then I look at Riley and she was asleep. I was about to turn off the TV when an episode I hadn't seen yet comes on. I figured another episode wouldn't hurt. As I was watching I hear moaning coming from upstairs. _Geez, that's a sound I only like hearing from Riley._ I think to myself.

I fall asleep before the moaning ends and before the show. When I woke up it was morning and Riley was gone. I got up and checked the kitchen. She wasn't there. So I went to check to bathroom. She wasn't there either. So I went to the bedroom and found her naked and wet. "I so love this view." I say from the door.

She jumps at my voice. "Oh do you?" She asks as she comes toward me. My tongue droops from my mouth at the little show she is putting on. I step in and close the door. Clothes come off as soon as it closes.  
**(Sorry, don't want to do a lemon.) _(Time Skip. 20_** minutes)

We both exit the room dressed. "That was amazing." I say. "Ya, it was, now lets wake them." Riley says. I open the door to see then naked on the floor. I slam the door shut and hear them groan as it wakes them. "Get dressed and then come out." I yell.

A/N: That's it. Next chapter will hopefully be up within' the week. Again sorry about the delay.

**Later. KidCoutry out.**


End file.
